Until We Meet Again
by xTenThousandWaysToLose
Summary: Yuffie Vasuki receives true pain and agony when the man she truly loves, whom is Kiba Inuzuka, packs up his stuff and takes his leave with his loyal best friend Akamaru. Three years pass, and they reunite. What happens when they do? - Kiba Inuzuka x OC.


**Here's another KibaYuff fanfic! This was inspired by one of Fangie-Chan's KibaHina fanfic called Hello, Stranger. Just sayin', but you should really check her out if you haven't! She is an amazing KibaHina fanfic writer. To be honest, she has inspired me to start writing fanfics again. ^^ Anyway, I also wanted to give a go at writing a angst, romance, and hurt/comfort fanfic for once. By writing this chapter, I am proud of myself so far. C:**

**Before I wrap this up, I want to apologize for this chapter being short. Trust me, the others will be longer!  
**

**Reviews are welcomed. x3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, or Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden. I only own my Naruto OC, Yuffie Vasuki.  
**

* * *

Until We Meet Again

**Chapter One**

* * *

It has been years since I've last seen your face, heard your laugh and voice, seen your wild and energetic personality... Where did it all go? Why did you leave? Why? I have so many questions to ask if you ever return, or if we ever run into each other again. Ever since that day, the day you packed up, and left with your loyal friend, I have been heartbroken and lost. I didn't know what to do anymore after that up until now. I'm not going to stand down any longer and sit here, suffer for the rest of my life without you. No, just no, I won't do that. I want you, I /need/ you...

Surprisingly, it has been three years already since that day. And for another surprise, I've lasted this long without you... But now, I was suffering. I can't describe how I feel, nor how much agony and heartbreak I'm facing at the moment. My family was worried sick about me, since I wouldn't speak to _/anyone/_ anymore since you left.

That kiss we shared before you fled...  
I... I... I died inside... From happiness.. But that happiness ended quickly after.

It was just like yesterday...

...

...

_-Flashback.-_

"Yuffie... I'm leaving..." You said to me, while biting at the lower part of your lips. Your eyes were locked with my watery, bright blue ones. I could easily see the pain in your eyes as you confessed that you were leaving, and possibly never returning.

"Kiba...? Why...?" My heart was slowly shattering, and the tears began to stream down my cheeks like a waterfall. I felt as if my body was going to give out on me any second. I couldn't find a single reason why you were going to do this, and leave the village that you were born and raised in, as well the village that you had so many memories in that were worth treasuring.

"I... Can't say... I'm sorry... But please, forget me..."  
"What! No!"  
"Yuffie..."  
"Kiba! I won't forget you! I can't, I won't, no matter what! I lo-!"

Before I knew it, you took me into your arms, and made our lips meet. I felt myself explode, butterflies were in my stomach, I wondered if my mind was playing tricks on me, I questioned if this was a dream yet half a nightmare... I couldn't respond. Instead, I stopped hesitating, and kissed you back. Then... Came the shock...

"Yuffie Vasuki... I love you... I have _/always/_ loved you... Ever since we were Genins... Hell, maybe even _/before/_ we were Genins... I understand if you don't love me back... That is mostly the reason why I'll be taking my leave, and never possibly return. I can't stand being around the girl I truly love every single day when I keep betting myself that I know you don't have the same feelings for me... That is why I wish for you to forget me... And hey, maybe even forget this moment... Anyway," With that, you kissed me one last time, released your hold around me, and then... "Goodbye... I love you... Also.. Don't dare to come looking for me... I mean it... Do you promise...? You better..."

... You were gone with your best, loyal, canine friend, Akamaru. Leaving me there to fall to my knees, and slowly let me feel myself fall apart...

_-End of Flashback.-_

...  
_/Why/_...

To be honest, I've broken that promise.  
I hope you can forgive me for doing so, but I need you back. I want to feel you and your warmth, sweetness, love, wildness, energy... I want to feel your everything around me again. I have suffered for too long now; the memories of us haunt me every night in my slumber, especially that one where we kissed when you said your goodbye to me. I beg to have you by my side again, and I will somehow, someday, if I ever find you.

I also wonder at times if you are even still alive, if you still exist, if you still stand... I don't know, I can't find out until I find you. I question so many things to myself about you; if you're doing well, if you've found somebody to love and cherish, if you're still your wild and energetic self. I can't get you out of my head, no matter what I do or try. You've been tattooed in my heart, and forever will you be.

I'm coming after you, whether you like it or not. I don't care. I _/will/_ find you, and get you back, no matter what. I'll even die to just have you back. I'd freakin' _/die/_ for you, it's the truth. When it comes to you, I don't even attempt to lie.

I _/love/_ you. No, not as a friend or best friend, I mean as _/more/_ than a friend. I hope that you'll realize that when I track you down.

All I have to say for last words is...  
Until we meet again, my love.

* * *

**Let me clear up their ages. When they kissed, and Kiba left, they were both 17-ish. Since three years passes, they'd be in their 20s I think. **


End file.
